


If you knew?

by lovesoftly



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Soulmate marks, hidden love, wooseok is scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesoftly/pseuds/lovesoftly
Summary: Yuto and Kino are soulmates. Everyone knows. They’re beautiful together.How could Wooseok ruin something so beautiful? He can’t. So he lies. He hides it from them.Basically Yuto and Kino are soulmates, and Wooseok is hiding his soulmate mark that’s the same as theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuto and Kino are soulmates. Everyone knows. They’re beautiful together. They go everywhere with each other, everyone around them can’t help but be entranced by the love they have for each other. They’ve been soulmates since they were 13, the age soulmate marks appear. Everyone loves them. Including Wooseok.

He loves them so much that he couldn’t bare telling them about his soulmate mark. Yuto and Kino has already been together before his appearead, their birthdays being before his. Ever since they were thirteen, he’d hidden the small yellow flower on the side of his rib from his best friends. Thankfully, his mark was in a place that was pretty easy to hide. Unlike the other two, who had their soulmate marks on their inner wrists. All it took was some manuevering in the locker room, and declining of swimming pool parties, and they’d never seen it. 

He still remembers the day it appeared, he had spent a while seeing his two best friends enjoy their time finding out that they are soulmates. He was happy for them, he was. It didn’t stop the sting when he saw them kissing in the cafeteria. He was excited though, to finally have something to go off of when looking for a partner. He couldn’t wait. 

Wooseok jumped out of bed the second he realized it was his birthday, quickly checking his arms, hands, legs. He figured it was somewhere else, so continued his search in the bathroom. When he turned the shower on, and took his shirt off, he quickly scanned his shoulders and chest for a sign of _anything._ He spotted a small yellow flower on his rib. He felt the blood drain from his veins. He recognized that flower. He had seen it many times. Many _many_ times. When he had first been approached by Yuto on his birthday, showing the younger the mark on his right wrist. He had seen it when Kino _and_ Yuto came to him in the cafeteria, showing him their matching marks. He had seen it every time their hands brushed against each other’s. He had seen it every time he looked at them. 


	2. Two

Wooseok could feel the nerves tingling through his body as he walked through the school doors. What the hell was he supposed to tell them? They’d ask him, no doubt. They were his best friends, they would want to know what his soulmate mark was. How could he tell them it was the same as theirs? 

He didn’t have much more time to think about it, because as soon as he got to his locker, his two best friends walked up to him. Hand in hand, the two older boys smiled and waved at Wooseok, simply getting a timid smile from the younger. 

“Wooseok-ah!” Yuto exclaimed as he wrapped his free arm around the mentioned boy. “Did you get your mark?” Wooseok felt the sweat creeping up on him, trying to think of what exactly he should tell them. 

“Uh- yeah. It’s just a stupid flower. Everyone gets those as their marks anyways.” He says trying to keep their interest off of said mark. Hyunggu gasped dramatically, “Well excuse me! How dare you. I’ll have you know flower marks are _very_ beautiful.” Wooseok couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the other boy, “Sorry Ggu, you know what I meant. It’s just nothing special. You guys know I don’t really care about soulmate marks” Yuto hummed at the youngests words. 

“Well, I’m just glad you have your mark finally. I hope you find your soulmate soon Wooseokie.” Hyunggu finished his sentence by pressing a kiss to Wooseok’s cheek. While trying to hold a blush, he glanced at Yuto. The third boy was simply smiling at the other two. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. As some of you might know I've been dealing with a lot of health issues lately, paired with a lot of school work, so it's been hard to prioritize my stories. But I really want to get back into writing and hopefully I can update more regularly.

 It was the beginning of senior year when Wooseok realized what exactly the situation he was in was. 

 It had been a normal first day of school. With Hyunggu being overly excited, talking about how this was going to be their year of success. And Yuto just nodding a long and shooting smiles to Wooseok, who was also going along with the other’s antics. The day went on like usual, from class to class, sitting with Yuto and and Hyunggu and their assorted friends at lunch. When the day was over, he parted ways with a smile, and an ache on his lower rib. 

 When he got home he was greeted with his mom seated in the living room with his aunt and her boyfriend, and their roommate? What was his aunts roommate doing here? He had met the guy a few times when he visited his aunt when he was younger, but didn't know him that well. 

 "Wooseok! Sweetie come say hi to your aunt!" He quickly put his bag down and hugged his aunt and shook her boyfriends hand. "You remember Junyoung right?" His aunt said gesturing to the other man on the couch. "Uh yeah, you're their roommate right?" he said shaking Junghyuns hand. The three of them laughed softly at Wooseok's comment. "I'm a little bit more than that, but I guess you could say I'm their roommate." Wooseok just looked at his aunt and his mom confused. 

 Wooseok's mom cleared her throat and brought Wooseok to sit next to her, "Eunji, Seojoon, and Junyoung are in town for their wedding." Wooseok raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Their wedding? Like all three of you?" He asked. "Well not so much an official wedding, more just the ceremony and party aspect of it. But yes, the three of us." Seojoon said. 

 Wooseok was still throrougly confused by the situation. “So, are you guys all soulmates?” Eunji nodded and grabbed the others hands. “Yes, we are.” Wooseok looked to his mom, “We can have more than one soulmate?”

 She smiled, “It’s not that common, but yes, it’s possible to have more than one soulmate.” 

 All of a sudden Wooseok felt overwhelmed with so many thoughts. Is this what was happening with Hyunggu and Yuto? Is it possible that they might actually be his soulmates? 

He didn’t know if he was ready for those answers. 

 


	4. Four

 Wooseok appeared to be having a crisis. 

 Ever since the visit from his and aunt and her partners, and the explanation from his mom, he had been utterly freaking out. 

 Wooseok has successfully avoided both Yuto and Hyunggu to his best ability for the past 3 days, and spent all his time locked in his room, wallowing in self pity. Frankly, he was hiding from the truth. It was quite obvious what this whole thing was, but he just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Because that meant acknowledging his feelings, and confronting them about it. 

 Really, he should have nothing to worry about. They’re soulmates right? They’re meant to be together. It would all be okay, if he would just tell them. But there was a part of him, a huge part, that was terrified. What if they thought it was weird? What if they didn’t care he was their soulmate and they just didn’t want him? 

 He didn’t think he could handle that kind of hurt from the two people he loved the most. 


End file.
